Danny Phantom the youngest avenger!
by kindrid spirit
Summary: What happens when Danny gets knocked out then wakes up on the shield helicarrier and will he ever not hate tony :0 please read exciting! yes the title sucks! i love !
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm so sorry people but I have like 50,000 story ideas but none are for the earth zone it would help if you sent me some ideas because I have a boulder of writers block and all my plot bunnies are biting me and I cant focus at school or on the earth zone this is one of the many stories that will appear and be updated it is a Danny phantom and avenger crossover a star gate sgi X Danny phantom and a ultimate Spiderman X Danny phantom as well as a randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja X Danny phantom and possible a moon knight one as well

I do not own ANY of the mention titles they all respectfully belong to their owners/makers I do own my characters so please DO NOT us them without asking me first!

Danny sighed as he raced down the hall to the bathroom thankfully Mr. Lancer had left him go 'this is the fifth fight with skulker this week!' he thought bitterly as he checked the stalls all empty

A familiar white ring appeared around his waist "GOIN GHOST!" he called out more of habit than anything else the ring spread sliding up and down changing his white tee shirt to a black hazmat suit with a white flaming d on it his onyx black hair became snowy white his electric blue eyes neon green there in place of Danny Fenton stood Danny phantom amity parks very own teen super hero

He turned intangible and flew out the celling a familiar voice taunting "whelp we met again and for the last time for soon your pelt will adore my wall!"

Danny shuddered "dude even after all these times its still gross you need a new hobby maybe you can stop by the craft store after I kick your butt!" Danny sent a green blast at skulker hitting square in the chest

Danny sighed in boredom "dude your easier to bet then boxy!"

skulker whirled back up anger burning in his green eyes a missile went flying through the air straight at Danny who didn't have time to reacted

The blast sending him hurtling down to the ground he left a crater where he landed with a ground his vision fading but not before he saw a lad running to him her red hair bouncing that's when everything went black

(No it's not his mom) this is a line break see the line?

Danny groaned as he woke up his body hurt 'defiantly an upgrade' the beeping next to his ear is what got his attention he was hocked up to a heart monitor he could hear voices

"I don't care if he can fly and shoot rays out his butt he's just a kid which means he is untrained and a danger to the team and his self!" it was a man's voice he sounded angry

"I don't care Bruce deal with it director fury thinks he could be an ally!" a women's voice

The man stark sighed "I will just wait tell cap hears about this he won't like it either because he's a freaking kid!" Bruce stumped away the woman sighed but open the door Danny shut his eyes and pretend to be asleep

"Besides seeing your eyes close your body is to ridged to be asleep kid"

Danny smiled as he opened his eyes the woman he had seen before he passed out stood there

She just glared back not amused "your Danny phantom right?"

Danny's eyed wide she knew that mean she saw him transform! 'Um what! No! I'm human phantoms a ghost! I'm alive! Not dead! Hehe see I'm breathing!" which really he was hyperventilating the woman ran over there

"calm down kid my names Natasha Romanov I'm with SHIELD your safe we've know about you since the lunch lady incident"

"SHIELD? Oh god is this about last month 'cause that was tucker all tucker!"

She raised an eyebrow "what happened last month?"

"He hacked you faster than I did man this "tucker" must be a computer genius!" the man who stood in the door way looked familiar and he was grinning cockily

Natasha glared at him "what are you doing here stark?"

He grinned a lazily grin "fury wanted me to tell you to go see him and for me to check up on the ghost boy!"

She sighed but got up and ran off to see this fury Danny just looked at stark who looked back "so your really Danny phantom? I thought that was just a scheme your parents made up so that they cold make some money"

Danny glared "my parents don't know it's me they hate phantom why would they shoot at their own son if they knew that?!"

"Maybe they don't like you?" he asked playfully actually he respected the kid he had read his file the kid had potential he was glade fury brought him in on the avengers

Danny glared "my parents love me Mr. stark and I do what I do to help not to make money and be famous"

Tony was shocked "man your good with come backs that actually hurt a little"

Danny stood up and yanked the wires off his chest he was mad "where am I?'

Tony smiled "  
your flying in the sky about 4,000 miles over the Atlantic ocean"

Ok what you think this is like three pages so I'm stopping a cliffhanger is fun anyway sorry for all the spelling errors my beta reader is word check which is stupid im is not imp! Wow almost 1000 words that's cool for me that's really good since I have a cold and im suppose to be sleeping since I got pulled out of school


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES I LOVE YOU!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Nick fury sighed as he stared at the screen the boy was mad stark was annoying and his life couldn't get any worst. The reason he want the kid was of what happened a few days ago no one but him knew about it not even the president. A secure file was stole not just any file though it was on the hydra weapons one of mass destruction and a ghost had it. Vlad masters had stolen it last Friday the avengers where going to be sent in only vlad disappeared and since he was gone not in any of his homes they couldn't stop him. Or for that matter even question him and possible get it back before he decided to use it.

Bruce walked in "director fury this is a stupid idea he's a freaking kid!"

"I know that but he is powerful and would be a good ally to the avengers'

"Oh don't give me that crap he has ghost powers I'm surprise you haven't strapped him to a table scalpel in hand yet!'

"You know very well shield has no interest in that!" fury said annoyed "I understand why you are so protected of him but still he could be helpful!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND! He's my nephew do you have any idea what his parents will do if they found out I let him go out in to BATTLE!" Bruce was mad he took a few calming breathes but still angry

Nick sighed "he's a hero yet they still shoot at him don't you think at least this way his parents won't be the enemy in this battle wouldn't it be better for him?"

Bruce glared before storming out angry nick only hoped he would call his parents not yet anyway

(See the line you see yeah it's all black and straight…)

Natasha's eyes narrowed 'tony just ammeter he got bested that's not normal' she stood outside the door listening

(A/N and I want to think pichicha123 for this idea)

Tony laughed "you look surprised little badger"

Danny glared "I'm goin assume I'm not talking to the real tony stark am I VLAD!?" he spat the last word as if it was a bad tasting morsel of food

Tony/vlad laughed his eyes flashing red "oh Daniel you are so smart what an honor it would be to me if you would join me to defeat shield and take over the world."

"Forget it vlad I won't EVER join you. You crazed up fruit loop!"

Ok yes short but it's a cliff hanger I updated the very next day! And take a guess would vlad be stupid enough to take on shield seems like he's overshadow or something huh? Get you wondering doesn't it DUN DUN DUN!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry VERY busy weekend and I've been writing some poetry for this group I'm in so yeah on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE AVENGERS OR DANNY PHANTOM

Clint struggled against the bonds but it was no use. He looked around the dark musty cell he was in. It was more like a medieval lab a bright glowing green circle outlined the man who stood over the table his black hair styled into two pointy tips a set of point vampire like teeth filled his mouth, which went good with his outfit of a white cape and suit.

He chuckled darkly "Ah captain rogers what a perfect subject!" with that he disappeared in a pink mist 'wait what? A pink mist gees who disappears in a pink mist and is supposed to be evil?" Hawkeye though with a mental chuckle

"Hey cap you ok?'

Steve groaned as he blinked open his blue eyes "yeah just a bad headache"

(Ok I have to put a line break 'cause it's funny to me if you read on…)

"Oh man talk about a bad headache" tony groaned as he rolled on to his back just in time to see a pink blast shot over him followed by a green one and a grunt

"Looks like your age has finally caught up to you vlad!" Danny said with a smile

"Ugh child always with that witty banter do you ever act your age? Hm what does the Samantha think about that maybe we should ask her?" and with a dark laughed he disappeared just in time for a loud BOOM! To rake the ship followed by yet another BOOM! The helicarrier started in a nose dive a faint yet audible scream could be heard as a flash of black flew past the window

"SAM!" Danny cried as he turn intangible and flew out the window leave a very confused tony alone

(whahahaha I'm so evil I should stop right here mahahaha! But I'm not this is a line break)

Odin slammed his fist down on the long table made of gold in anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ESCAPED!?" He roared in anger the poor guard looked terrified and he should have been since he was the one who fell asleep during his watch

"um.. ..he..um ..ah"

"SPIT IT OUT" Roared Odin

The man stiffened and stood straighter "uh sir Loki has escaped a drauger helped him escaped sir!"

(A/N that is a ghost in Norse mythology ok I do research)

Odin glared in anger "THOR!"

"Yes father?" Thor asked as he walked in to the throne room dressed in his normal attire

(A/N I have no idea how to describe that sorry)

"I need you to go to midgard and retrieve Loki before he can cause more damaged and bring me this drauger for punishment!"

Thor looked both angry and happy, angry because Loki escaped, happy because he was going back to earth and he would get to see Jane foster.

(yeah line break this is so hard people! Typing hurts!)

Danny flew as fast as he could his white hair smashed against his skull as he flew towards Sam. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he caught her bridal style and flew back up to the helicarrier which was still in a nose dive coming in fast.

"I'm goin have to put you down Sam and the ship hold on to something!"

She did as she was told as he went intangible into the control room of the ship setting her down by the railing as the shield officers scrambled around trying desperately to bring the ship up so they won't crash in to water fast enough that it was more like concrete.

Danny flew out the window graving the bottom of the ship he pulled on his ghost strength he felt ALL of the gravity pushing down on the ship and now him included he shoved it off pushing back lifting the ship out of the dive. He could fell it taking all of his strength and that wasn't enough. The ship hit the water hard some pieces mainly the engines breaking off but for the most part together only the problem was the whole entire freak shield helicarrier was on Danny holding him underwater and he was so weak.

He gasped as intangible over took him letting him breath his white hair dripping wet as he stood on his knee coughing up water and gasping air even his ghost form need to breathe!

"DANNY!" sam cried as she rushed to her injured friend

He rolled on his back with a groan "remind me to NEVER ever lift a 500 ton freaking army vessel that can fly! Again ever!"

Sam laughed "when will I ever need to do that?"

He opened one eye and smiled "knowing my luck eventually probably soon to"

OK this took me hours to write! So I just have to ask would you prefer me to write really long chapters once a week or short ones every day or so?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I just want to send a thank you to all the veterans out there! Thank you so much for your service to this country you have made it great in its freedom! Second I went over my last chapter and I noticehow there was so little Danny/Sam blushing moments THIS CAN NOT BE!

Danny smiled "Sam I'm fine!"

Sam glared back and shoved him down back on the bed "Danny I don't care if you feel fine you need to rest!"

As she shoved him down her face got a little closer to his then comfortable. Only thing was neither move away just staring deep in to each other's eyes.

"Well if you two love birds goin' kiss or not?" tony asked as he walked in and smirk as they jump apart.

Danny glared "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS! And we weren't goin to kiss moron!"

Tony rolled his eyes "Still mad I take?"

"What do you think?"

Tony smiled "Well at least the expected you"

Danny's eyes widen "YOU TOLD THEM I HAD DIED!"

"And you did I may have forgot to mention only half way but hey what's the harm now they now"

"They blamed phantom and try to shoot, NO scratch that they DID shoot me!"

Tony shrugged "Ay what's the harm you heal pretty fast to Danny-boy!"

Sam glared but before she could bite his head off tucker walked in and stop in his tracks "You're…you're…you're TONY FREAKIN STARK!"

Tony grinned "You must be tucker nice to meet you!" he stuck out his hand tucker just stared at it like it was the holiest thing ever.

Sam rolled her eyes "Of course you would be in love with him tucker!"

Tony grinned "As if you're not in love with Danny-boy." Tucker laughed his idol even more amazing to him now.

Sam and Danny turned bright red "*cough* Love birds *cough*"

Sam punched tucker hard in the arm "Shut it Foley!"

Ok I know short as always but it's easier for me I respect all you authors who can write like 2,00 word chapters I just don't have the attain span for it so be happy I update often ok? Next chappie won't have any of Danny because it's only Jack, Maddie, and Bruce as well as Hawkeye and Capitan America which Vlad has captive if you did know that all ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so it's been a whole weekend! I'm so evil not updating how dare I!

"We…shot…at him!" Maddie sobbed on to her husband's chest his normally happy-go-lucky altitude dismissed.

"I know" He rubbed her back soothingly even though he was holding back tears.

"It's not your fault he didn't tell you how could you of known?" Bruce asked as he sat down across from them at the conference table.

"He's are son!" Maddie sobbed harder.

"How long have you known Bruce?" Jack asked.

Bruce sighed "Since I've join SHIELD."

"How! How could you not tell us you let us shot at him?!" Maddie shouted trying to pin this on someone else to stop the self-loathing.

"It wasn't my secret to tell! And would you ever have really accepted him when I had the chance to tell you?! NO! You would have tried to fix him!"

"He's are son we would of accepted him no matter what Bruce how could you even say that we won't how could YOU say that!?" Jack yelled.

Bruce sighed "Because I know where he's coming from…Don't you remember?"

"Bruce I never wanted to change you! You did you tried to change what happened I only supported you because you're my brother!" Jack cried tears pouring from his eyes.

(I found out how to do a line for a break!) _

Natasha glared at the agent "WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry mama but I cannot find his location his tracking device has either been removed or shut off the last known location is in Wisconsin." The young agent replied his short blonde hair was covered in soot from the crash but other whys he was unharmed.

"Give me the exact location where the tracker went off line!"

Steve tugged against the restraints with no vale. The shackles stayed firm it had been about three hours since the man had left and yet they still couldn't get out.

"You know cap SHIELD can't be too far off but for them to find us it would be better if we were above ground." Clint said a little sarcatisly as he fell to the ground before running over to the table to help Steve up.

"How long ago did you pick the lock?" Captain America asked as Hawkeye picked his shackles within seconds.

"'Bout 20 minutes after the count left took me awhile to figure out the system then I just wanted to see how long you would try to get out without asking me for help." He said with a grin

"Well good job solider now let's get out of here before Dracula returns!"

"Hey you made a good movie refrain!" Clint said with a smile.

Sam shoved Danny down the hall "Stop being a baby Danny you have to face them some time!"

"Come on you big baby!" Tucker added as he helped push his friend to go see his parents.

Tony laughed "Yeah they should be glad to see that you're alive!"

Danny glared "Look guys I'm not ready please!" he faked a cough "oh maybe I have a cold better go lie down!"

San rolled her eyes and shoved Danny and at the same time he tried to go intangible through their grasp which didn't work out too well for the poor halva, because he lurked forward and went intangible through the door separating him from his parents.

"DANNY!" Jack and Maddie cried as their son landed face first on the floor in front of them.

DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! Yes I'm that mean and back with captain A and Hawkeye I really am a bad speller it's supposed to be what you do when you refer to a movie did I spell it right? Oh and this is really long almost two whole pages!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm sorry for the very long wait on the update school has been ugh! Crazy so I'm sorry plus I'm scratching the earth zone 'cause I've just it's awful I can do better. I've got a whole new better story I'm sorry to all who had to read that it's awful I'm so sorry ok so on to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR DANNY PHANTOM

Bruce chuckled inertly 'Danny is such a klutz' He though as Danny fell through the door his parents jumping up "DANNY!"

"uh mom dad hey how's it been?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stood up his dad catching him in a deadly bear hug.

"UGH! Can't…breathe…dad"

Jack smiled. "Sorry."

Maddie laughed as she pulled him in to a hug. "I'm so proud of you Danny!''

Danny smiled as he hugged his mom back. "Thanks."

The door open tony strolled in a smirk on his arrogant face. "Ah how sweet a family full of ghost hunters!"

(A/N I love tony stark but he is so arrogant I just had to put that.)

Danny glared at him but before he could say anything his dad cut him off "YUPE! My sons a hero!" he boasted proudly.

Maddie glared "You're the one who told us are son was dead!"

Tucker laughed "You told them he was dead haha! OW!" he rubbed the sore spot on his arm where Sam punched him.

"It's not funny tucker!" she spat angrily.

Natasha heard it before she saw it, the mansion was in crumbs on the east side smoke covered the window of the airplane but not before she saw a glace of who caused the damage.

Clint and the captain stood in the rubble Hawkeye with his bow she knew it was one of his arrows that caused the explosion. She pulled the air craft down landing in front of the hole.

"Care for a ride?"

I'm so sorry for the rant on top and sorry for the short chapter but I'm so freaking tried I know there is so many spelling mistake it is not even funny but hey I updated! And if any of you people have read THE EARTH ZONE and you haven't still I'm going to change it so it makes more since tomorrow maybe tonight but you should check it out it will be good. Love you!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so last night it was 11 pm I was tried and just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here. So yeah this is longer last week my teachers where crap bags and gave us so much homework but I'm off all week for thanksgiving and I will update!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE AVENGERS

Jack and Bruce laughed at Danny's story even maddie had to laugh. "You swore up and down jazz was a ghost and me no never."

"Ironically it was right when he got his powers." Sam added laughing a little as well. All of them where sitting in a break room on the hellicarrier tucker and tony busy talking tech.

"Please I could hack them in 30 seconds flat without an AI!" tucker boasted proudly tony just rolled his eyes.

"They have a 90 megabit hard drive with a state of the art fire wall with an algorithm designed by geniuses there's no way you could hack them in 30 seconds let alone get in without being notice!"

Danny glanced at them. "Should we be worried for the safety of America?"

Bruce laughed. "Tony won't go that far I hope not at least…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "My cousin works for the CIA there's no way they could hack them."

Danny looked at her. "Your cousin works for the CIA and you didn't bother to mention it?!"

She rolled her eyes again. "Because I didn't feel like fight you and tucker off of her like she was a piece of meat and I knew you would want a tour."

He stuck his tongue out childishly "Well I have to say this has been one odd evening!" jack said loudly his voice echoing around.

Maddie nodded in agreement "By far the craziest which reminds me Danny your grounded."

"Wha! Why?!"

"For lying to us, for putting yourself in dangerous situations, and letting us shot at you!"

"First off I was goin' tell you but jazz kept butting in and second I didn't put myself in those situations they came to me! Third I tried to get you to stop but every time I got close you yelled I'm going to ripe you apart molecule by molecule!" Danny shot back.

Maddie glared back "Don't talk back to me mister! I am your mother I will choose if you get punished and what about today you almost got yourself killed!"

"WHAT! That wasn't my fault talk to Vlad about that!"

Danny's eyes widen when he relied what he said he hadn't told his parents about Vlad yet.

"What does V-man have to do with it?" jack asked clueless.

Maddie glared "I know you don't like Vlad but you can't blame him for your problems!"

Even tucker was surprised as he looked as Danny jumped up "BLAME HIM FOR MY PROBLEMS! HE'S THE ONE WHO CAUSES THE PROBLEMS YOU TWO NEVER NOTICE BUT I'M NOT THE ONLY HALFA YOU CREATED!" He's eyes flashing green in anger as he stormed out leaving the rest in shocked silence.

(Line break…)

Thor notice the plane that the humans use flying below him. He landed with a thud he could hear their shock voices. The back open captain America stood in a defensive position waiting for anything.

Thor chuckled. "Captain American! It is I Thor the prince of Asgard!"

Steve relaxed when he heard him "It's only Thor." He informed the others before motioning for Thor to come in.

Thor followed the Captain in to the airplane the back hatcheck shutting behind him.

"They Thor what brings you to Earth?" Natasha asked friendly looking back from the controls.

"Odin sends me I'm hunting a draugr who has help Loki escape from his punishment."

Clint looked back "Loki's free?"

Thor nodded "I'm afraid so archer."

"Don't be Thor this means if Loki causes any trouble I still have a chance to put an arrow in-between his eyes!" Clint said with an evil grin. The three just looked at him.

"Still holding a grudge I see." Natasha said playfully.

He grinned back "Never gave it up and won't tell Loki feels what he did to me."

(SO AFTER THAT FIVE MINTUE BREAK OF DEALING WITH MY NEW CAT I FOUND ATTACKING THE MOUSE AND MY BRACLET BACK TO WRITING!)

UIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK

(a/n he stepped on the keyboard but it makes a good line break uh?)

Vlad glared back "No we will not kill him! Nor Madeline."

Loki glared back." He is no use to use alive he's the only one who stands in are way and I won't let your social life ruin are plan!"

A dark chuckled echoed off the walls "Then you might want to get rid of the pathetic being. Vlad all he cares about getting his way." Figure appeared he was tall with flaming white hair and blood red eyes his smile was full of sharp pointy teeth.

"Who are you a Danny phantom wantabe yeah why would we listen to you?" Vlad mocked.

Dan chuckled "Because you moron I am power not some lonely desperate man."

Vlad glared back "More like you're a Danny phantom wantabe who knows real power when he sees it and intrmindaded(?spelling?) By me."

Dan was by him in a flash his hand around Vlad's neck. "I'm more power then you ever hope to be Vlad I'm you evolved and I'm not afraid to take you and Danny out!" And with that he flicked his wrist a sickly snapped echo around the cold, wet, rock walls. Vlad's body slide down with a thud.

"I've should of done that years ago!" He said with a dark laugh.

Yes I just killed Vlad and YES I'm ending here with a cliffhanger and almost 1,00 words! Vlad was just not evil enough and I'm so involve in this story I kind of scare myself with these dark thoughts…


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm so sorry for the very long wait but omega! 30 reviews I'm so happy! I've had strep throat and I've been working on my other new story so here it is I'm back!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Danny sighed annoyed some how he made it to the top deck. He was mad what else could he do 'they acted like it's my fault like I was the one causing all the problems like I was HIM!' he though bitterly to caught up in his thoughts to hear the almost silently aircraft or the people screaming at him to move.

His head whipped up at the wind that almost pushed him off he could see two people in the aircraft one he recognized as the woman her saw earlier and a man they both looked mad at him for blocking the pathway.

He jumped out of the way the plane landing right where he had stood. The back hatch opening a very tall blonde man came out he was dressed very weird he noticed Danny his face showed his emotions very clear. Con fusion, recognizant, anger.

"DRAUGR!" the man roared as he charged at Danny swinging his hammer back to get momentum.

"WHAT?!" Danny asked surprised he was being charged at jumping out of the way and running.

Steve climb out of the plane just in time to see the boy dodge Thor's hammer. "THOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled in surprise and so Thor could here him over the planes.

"THIS DRAUGER HAS TAKEN OVER THIS HUMANS BODY!"

Danny looked surprise "look Blondie I don't know what a draugr but I'm not posses if that's what you think!"

"Draugrs are liars!"

Danny dodge the hammer it left a crater in its wake right where he had stood. "Look your CRAZY and trying to kill me! So I'm sorry but I have to do this!" He said as a icy-blue glow engulfed his hand and shot out encasing Thor's legs in ice stopping him in his path. Which was headed right for Danny.

Thor roared in fury "Free me draugr! Your frost giant powers do not frighten me!"

Steve stood there in shock 'the kid just froze Thor!'

"Whoa!" Clint voice all who had seen thoughts.

"Look dude I'm not freeing you until you promise not to try and KILL ME! And I have no idea what your talking about!"

"I can not kill you ,you are already dead draugr you speak lies tricking this humans but I see through your disguise!"

Danny may be clueless about his love life but not about people yelling about his secret "Whoa blondie I'm still alive (well half way) I'm not some evil ghost and these humans already know so will you stop it!'

Thor slammed his hammer on to the ice a few times before in finally came free as Danny ranted on taking this opportunity to attach Thor swung his hammer striking the draugr right in the chest he flew back slamming in to the wall. He slide down a green and red shriek following slowly like on a cartoon only for real.

His eyes flew open bright neon green "Oh you asked for it Blondie I've already had a bad day from getting this whole freaking ship to fall on me to my parents freaking out on me now THIS!" Danny screamed angrily in a flash he had gotten up transformed mid flight and tackled Thor. Danny's fist met his face time after time before Thor could even processes what had happen let alone react.

Steve didn't have to wait so long he through his shield it hit the draugr right in the back flinging him off of Thor. Hawkeye was the next to react sending a row of arrows all aim for the kids head.

Danny had enough time to go intangible before the arrows hit but that shield had hit him hard cracking/breaking a few ribs.

'oh great Blondie has friends! Robin hood and Spartan wannabe!' " What did you all come from a costume party?!"

A low hum echoed in the background Danny barely notice tell in got louder and a red and gold flash shot through the sky landing in between them Ironman stood up.

"Hey that's enough! All of you stop!"

Ok sorry but I have a migraine I'm stopping ha! Cliffhanger! So what do you thank about this chapter with Danny all mad and all the fighting did I do good with Thor and this was my first fight scene so how bad? Good? PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT AND WILL UPDATE FASTER!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok me pretties it's been a week-ish and now I'm back with a paper clip in my hair (Juts because lol juts) and I have like three different things to do in math one being a test to be happy I'm updating!

DISCLAIMER: 8TH GRADE IM NOT OLD ENOUGH TO OWN ANYTHING BESIDES ZITS!

Danny was mad. No that's an understatement pissed off was better. First his parents say it's his fault for all the ghost and crap! Second these circus clowns show up and the big guy starts slamming on him. Then Tony comes in all dramatic like oh how he could just punch him he's the reason he's still here!

"Move it stark!"

"No way Danny-boy they'll kill you! But I have to say you did but a number on Thor."

Which was true his eye was black and his nose was bleeding. And for the immortal that was bad like a normal humans face being smashed in bad.

"Move man of Iron this is not your fight! That draugr has let Loki escape and it is my job to return it for punishment!"

"Thor this is Danny he's a good guy and a possible avenger candidate!" Tony defended the war ready halfa.

"I can talk you know and I just want to say that guy started trying to hit me with his hammer so it was self defense so if he's an avenger I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Ok so there's been a misunderstanding here! Lets talk it out to find out what's going on!" Captain America said being the level headed leader.

"LIES YOU CAN NOT CONTROL THE HUMANS MINDS WHILE I AM HERE DRAUGR!" Thor roared before he lunged luckily Danny had time to react and step sided the hammer that was headed his way but not the tall Demi-god who had lunged at him. He tackled the very surprised Danny calling his hammer back while still holding down the halfa's neck.

Danny used his feet and kicked the immortal in the abdomen knocking the wind out of his lungs. He jumped up fist glowing like his eyes but before he could attack the hammer came flying back hitting his target right..in..the…head.

Danny stumbled and fell flat on his back his vision swimming, Tony winced having been on the receiving side of the hammer.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor roared grabbing his hammer and raised it above his head the clouds Turing dark as a thunder clad echo around the deck. Lighting flashed before striking the raised hammer.

"THOR NO!" Tony yelled trying to stop him from degenerating the poor boy.

Danny blinked shaking his head to try and clear it only for his eyes to finally focus on the blondie crazy holding his hammer up and lighting striking it the man lowered the hammer pointing it right at danny.

"OH SH…!" He was cut off as electricity raced through his veins. Luckily he was in ghost form because God only knows what his body would of looked like if he had been human. Ghost are made up of ecto-plasma and energy, pure electric energy which flows through them freely so when Thor shocked Danny it's like he gave a quadruple shot sugar loaded red bull to a hipper three year old.

AND WHAHAHAHA! IM STOPPING HERE AND GOING ON TO VLAD AND DAN!

Which reminds me I was surprised by all the people who where upset by me killing Vlad off I mean I like him he's a classic enemy of Danny but Dan is vlad and evil Danny so he's better in my option.

Loki smiled as he looked around the vacant green-black void. "So these draugr will fight better and stronger then the gitare? (spelling?)

Dan laughed "Of course but first I have some personal business and by the way we go by ghost."

"Of course lead the way my ghost friend." He said with a charismatic smile.

Dan smiled back his more of Oh-my-god-run-for-your-life-he's-going-to-kill-you-in-the-most-sadistic-way-possible smile. "Follow me."

He lead Loki through the void a few ghost flying by but none of any forms bedsides green blobs after a 15 minutes they came across a large caste like building. It had a glomming feeling murdering (really spell check? I'm sorry its to fun that it fit so well I had to leave it, it means surrounding it)

They floating in to it.(Skip ahead of the booby traps) The dark room was vacant besides the sarcoughacas (sp?) at the center and a pumpkin with a sword in it a green bubble floated above it with a ring inside.

Dan smiled as he reached inside of the bubble and pulled out the ring. "The ring of rage if worn with the crown of fire it gives the wearer ultimate power. Luckily for you I find working with a worthy partner for a cowman goal intriguing."

Loki smiled "indeed only no one had any potinal until you my good evil friend came."

Dan walked forward, after slipping the ring on his finger, and grabbed the sword it slid out of the pumpkin with a slick noise a maniacal laugh filled the room as storm clouds billowed above "I THE FRIGHT KNIGHT HAVE RISEN!"

"To serve us!" Dan added as he walked up to the casket sword poised to strike. Which he did right on the lock it broke as the casket shake and the door flew open the wind knocking down Loki who still stood by the door Dan had been ready though and had gone intangible.

"Who dares stand in my way!?" paraiah dark yelled at dan who smirked

"Your knew king!" and with that he swiped the crown off of the old ghost's head placing it on his own. The whole building shoke violently as he laughed the power of old flowing through him…

MEANWHILE…

The old ghost sighed the ghost beside him looked furious "HOW COULD YOU OF LET THIS HAPPEN CLOCKWORK!" The observant yelled/asked.

"All is well in the universe Dan's present has hung over Danny like his own shadow it would have consumed hi and the even the Avengers could not of stopped him. But know if the team could put aside it's diffences to stop them both for once and all the world can once ago breathe in peace for a while that is…"

YES I DID THAT YES A CLIFFHANGER AND WHATS WORST I MIGHT NOT UPDATE TOMORROW WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW I'M GOING FOR 50! J


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! I'M SO SORRY! Last week I got busted. My mom found these apparently I didn't delete them out of the recycling bin L Which I'm mean is not that big of a deal only she got mad saying I should write

Her story not some story about a kid named Danny (I almost laughed at that she has no idea what fan fiction is lol) Like threes years ago I promised her I would write this story that I had a manuscript of that she found it was my first story EVER! But I haven't wrote a word in threes years…SOOO yeah sorry about the late update but I go this story all planned out then the characters go and take control I mean the thing with dan literally spur of the moment and darn Danny decided to get all hipped up and run off so hopefully as I write he comes back lol

DISCLAIMER :I DO NOT OWN THESE TWO AMAZING MOVIES/CARTOON

"NOO!" Tony cried as he ran forward 'oh God oh God he's dead all the way!' ran through his head as he slammed in to thor stopping the flow of electrify. Clint and Steve watch unsure of what to do.

Tony supped down, where should lay a burnt charred body lay nothing at all.

"WHHOOOOHOOOO!" A black and white blur called as it zipped back in forth within milliseconds "OH MY GOSH I FEEL GREAT WHATS IN THAT RED BULL HAHAHA?"

Before anyone could even process it Danny grabbed Thor's hammer (barley) and held it up and swung it up and down "dododo dododo do do do!' Danny sang very poorly the super Mario brothers theme song as he raced back and forth with the hammer. The hammer smashed in to the metal of the helicarrier all four adults stood froze not even the hulk could pick the hammer up! Thor was the first to recover "YOU VILE THEIN !" He roared lunging at Danny who dropped the hammer laughing "YOUR IT HAHAHA"

Thor grabbed his hammer but before he could try and stop Danny said person snack through the floor chanting "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN HAHA"

"crap Danny! Get back here!" Tony yelled still in shock but had enough common sense to try and stop the hyper boy from reaching fury..

Sam sighed as she went down yet enter corridor only to stop dead in her tracks when she slammed in to a black and white blur "HI SAMMI!"

"D-DANNY?!"

Danny laughed "YUPEthat'smynamedon'tweartouthaha!Heycouldyouhelmehidefromtheb londedud he'sitwe'replayingtagwanttaplaySmmi?" he said all that without taking a breathe.

"Danny how much sugar have you had?"

He laughed again,"None I was shocked by lighten silly you're so cute when you're wrong!'

She blushed a litte"What do you mean shocked by lighten?"

"Yeah Blondie shocked me with his hammer, your so pretty sammi can I kiss you?"

"WHAHATA NO DANNY!" Hr face was bright red he laughed and kissed her check before flying away laughing.

(line break see it? My beautiful art work of lines?)

Dan laughed as yet another spear was throw his way loki smiled as well "Ah this mutal agreement we have is working so well is it not?"

"It is my good friend!" Dan replied as he shot another ecto-blast hitting a large man a women cried out and swung for his head he simple went intangible and grabbed her wrist burning it before breaking it as well as her arm then throw her down like a rag doll.

(I don't know so much about all of THOR place/etc so im goin skip ahead ok?

"LOKI!' odin said as the two as well as an army of ghost frost giants and gitara.

"Hello again father looking well for now!"

Dan laughed "looks like yet another empire falls in to our hands next we can take earth and those pathic avengers oh look at me I' worst the technes shouting out my plans to the heavens ha! Look at we're we are in the heavens to bad a god has to die…"

Ok im sorry its so short and I know theres a lot of spelling mistakes but my mind has gone blank completely ugh! Im sorry at least im updating this though luv you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok people I'm alive! And so so so sorry I have not updated in months and I'm sorry but this is not an update. I repeat THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Yes I will continue this story I'm not leaving you hanging. Just not tell next week! I have good reasons why I have not updated so ok? December: writers block bite me like the flu. January: young authors month. I've been writing my story and I could not write two stories at once. February: Research report (which is still not finished) on buffalo soldiers. Apparently I'm smart enough to be in honors so my teacher threw a research paper at me. Which really suck considering I'm not in the same class that did the paper so I had to miss other classes to come see how to write the stupid paper! Plus side I'm 14! Yes I had a birthday. Now this is just random crap I'm going talk about mainly the story. So yeah it ran away came back roundhouse kicked me in the face and ran off again. So I mean I know what I'm going to type I just can't focus (blame my mom for making me write the YA story which I did not finish at all) plus with this paper due Friday and I only have two pages written out of four you should be happy I even wrote this! No I would never leave you my pretties. I'm so bored I'm stressed out about this stupid paper so I'm not typing it like I should be to write this. Next year is the ten year anniversary of Danny Phantom! Maybe if butch Hartman would stop being stupid he'll bring it back on air with new episodes! Hey a girl can dream can't she? Oh! And in 2015 avengers two is going to be released! But hey for all you who are worried I won't have regular updates (you should all fear that I'm horrible at updating regularly) I got Microsoft word 13! So yay! A not so stupid word check that understands grammar! Sneak peak time! (I'm feeling generous)

Clockwork watched as the scene unfolded before him. He looked behind him the thermos still locked up tightly. Did he have regrets? Sometimes.

"All is as it should be…"

I'm going to leave you hanging here ok? Or do you want to see what clockwork saw? Stay tone my pretties for I will spend all week writing and it WILL be long and AWSOME! See you soon!

P.S I wonder how many people I pissed off with my sneak peak.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny went flying back the blast slamming in to his chest. He weakly tried to stand Green ectoplasm dripping from his nose and mouth. His jump suit was ripped and torn revealing bruised, burnt, and cut skin. Green pooled beneath him a white boot pushed him down. He gasped in pain as the man standing over him laughed.

"You'll never become me that I know. But before I kill you how does it feel to know that it's your fault they died? Slowly begging for mercy. Oh and Sam sweet, sweet Sam crying out for you." He laughed darkly digging his heel into Danny's chest. Tears threaten to spill out of his eyes from the pain in his chest both physical and emotional.

"Bastard." He whispered weakly struggling to get up fruitlessly.

Dan threw his head back and laughed. "Oh I'm so offend. You kiss you mom with that mouth? Oh wait that's right you can't she's dead."

Tears flowed down his dirty face leaving streaks of cleanness the tears were black with soot by the time they slide off his face. "I will never become you and I'll die with that thought."

Dan smiled his gleaming fangs white. "Very well Ghost Boy." A green flame engulfed his hand he raised it above his hand before thrusting it forward. Danny's scream of pain was cut short as the darkness over took him…

Clockwork watched as the scene unfolded before him. He looked behind him the thermos still locked up tightly. Did he have regrets? Sometimes.

"All is as it should be…"

(Yes I did that : } so this is a line break…)

Danny groaned as he held his hand lying next to the wall. Chaos had broken out when Fury got involved.

"Thor stand down!"

"Move petty human! This demon must pay for what it did!" Thor yelled swinging his hammer over his head.

"Thor he's not the one who let Loki out!" Tony yelled standing in front of Danny making a human shield against the anger asgardian.(spelling?)

"He is a demon of tricks! And he raised arms against me!"

"Well technally you did hit first." Hawk eye pointed out from his position a few feet away watching the whole ordeal. Once Fury had arrived the Fentons (minus Danny), Sam, Tucker, and Bruce had left to A) get some ecto-weapons that could be used. B) Stop Bruce from seeing what was happening and losing control. And C) get any information they had on ghost to be analyzed. Hawkeye and Black widow had been debrief as well as possible for now by agent Maria hill. Tony had been trying to calm the anger demi-god and protect Danny. Who had come down from the electoral currant. Captain America was also helping stop Thor since he too had been briefed.

"Look you crazy muscle man you shocked me! Ok? Little biology lesson copper conducts electricity." Danny spoke as he stood up leaning heavily on the wall with one hand the other was holding on to his head where green was matted into his snow-white locks.

"Enough!" Fury roared. "All of you stand down!" Even the toughest of rapid wolverines would have been scared of the ticked off Nick Fury. "Now we both are on the same side here!"

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt up we got reports coming in. A city disappeared of the map the one you had us watch." A shield agent said as he ran in and stopped in his tracks taking in the scene with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Um...ah…sorry sir! Amity Park it…it just disappeared we have the footage."

Fury glared at the super powered team with his one good eye. "Enough!" With that, he followed the shield agent. Danny didn't think twice as he ran/hobbled after them.

"Well I guess we should see what's going on." Natasha said breaking the silence.

They watched the screen as the footage played. It was a video from a survalnce camera team sent out. It was aerial view a bird flew before the sky went black. Dark laughter rang out.

"Your right this is the perfect city." A voice all but Danny knew but then he was in a stupor that laugh he knew all to well.

"Ghost!" Jack and Maddie yelled they came into view ecto-guns drawled a flash of light blocked the camera's view before it went to static.

"Sir that's when the city completely disappeared off the map." The shield agent said.

"Danny just stared wide eyed. " Loki!" Thor growled.

"Kid I'm sorry," Tony said as he saw Danny's face.

"Well I guess we know where Loki is at." Natasha said.

"Where that place is gone?" Clint shot back.

"It's in the ghost zone." Danny spoke softly he looked up meeting Tony's eyes a fire burned in them.

"Where?" Steve asked. "Is that like an amusement park or something?"

"Far from it." Danny said. "Stark how much access to you have to the files on my parents' network?"

(Line break cause I said so…)

Tony stood in front of the table a large screen in front of him he held a remote. "Ok Vlad Masters Aka Vlad Plasmas." A picture of Vlad in both forms plus his charts was on the screen. Danny grabbed the remote "Hey! Invasion of my personal space!"

Danny ignored him. "No Vlad isn't involved or he was I'm not sure. He's what's known as a Halfa so am I am Half Ghost Half human. There are three of us." Tony's hand shot up in the air. "What?"

"Three! The files I read said only two."

"Yeah and are the expert no I am. Me Vlad and Danielle Fenton/phantom" A picture of Danielle appeared on screen. "She's my clone Vlad made if we find her we have one more ally. Next frostbite and his people of the far frozen they'll help." A picture of Frostbite Appeared. " Actually ever ghost will help if we can get to them fast enough."

"My question is how are you so sure?" Barton asked several nodded of agreement went around.

"Because they will only follow him if they are truly desperate or scared most will follow me over _him." _Danny took a deep breathe.

"Who's him?" Steve asked first.

"Dan Phantom." No picture appeared. "My alternate older evil self."

(Line break...)

Dan smiled as he watched the chaos as the people screamed and ran in fear. He had not begun to recruit but he knew whom he would find first. Loki had already went "recruiting" which gave him plenty of time to do that himself. The plan was simple Lure the Avengers and Danny to the ghost zone where their army's would be waiting. But unfortunately most ghost knew who he was and had fled. Of course that would not be a problem after all he had control of the ring of rage and crown of fire.

"Pest!" He growled as he watched the humans. His thoughts of all his counter parts allies he would have to destroy not that he minded that part. Only it would take a while and too much time had passed he knew most had escaped. Clockwork would have made sure of that.

Ok I am done for now. I have to practice color guard. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Little off? To OOC?


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! And oh my is this it is! A regularly scheduled update it's a miracle! : )

The group stare at the halfa his face dead serious. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Dan was trapped in a Fenton thermos in clockwork's lair he must of escaped."

"So wait let me get this straight. " Hawkeye interrupted. "This 'Dan Phantom' is you're evil future? As in you are going to become him in the future? Why are we helping you again?"

Danny bristle "_Alternate future_." He growled out through clench teeth. "I will _never_ become him."

They all saw that hit a nerve oh course tony couldn't leave it. "What's to stop you if this guy can move a whole city through dimensions what's to stop you from losing you marbles?"

"Because unlike you I'm not in the hero gig for the fame or money I do it because it's the right thing to do! If I don't who will? You guys? No! Not one of you could stop a ghost let alone a legion of them! You say you're earth's mightiest heroes all I see is a group of people who work for the government which means you're their little puppets!" He snapped his fist clenched his eyes flashing green. This was his fault if he had been there or if he never existed, they would be safe Tucker would be safe. His family would be safe. Sam would be safe… "So don't give me the bullshit garage you feed the public Stark all you are is a rich man in a fancy suit you don't have any powers or anything special about you. Oh, so you can remember stuff so can I! So can a lot people! True power comes doing stuff not just sitting around planning we need to get out there and help!"

A stun silence fell over them. "For a kid you know much true, hard, facts of life. " Black widow said breaking the silence. "Life sucks people are liars and fraud so? You get back up when you fall and fight back."

"Well what are we waiting for a guide? Lets go get some help!" Clint said trying to put a lighter spin on the conversation.

(Wow that got real was not expecting that but I bet you were expecting a line break! Well your right!)

Sam slide behind a trashcan gasping for breath. She held an ecto-gun in her hand smoke climb from the muzzle. She looked to her right Tucker and Jazz were sitting beside her. Tucker's glasses had a crack in the lens, his red braai (sp?) torn and stained with soot, a long gash on his cheek was bleeding, and his shirt had burn marks in it making his chest visible. His pants were surprisingly in one piece. Jazz was no better her head band was gone her hair disheveled and wild so had been burn leaving dark streaks in it. Sam hadn't taken a blow yet but her wrist was sprain it throbbed in smell of burnt flesh, hair, oil, and decay filled the air but by now Sam was used to it. To her right across the street Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sat all holding some sort of weapon. A horrible roar filled their ears as a dark green blur shot past the street an explosion followed. The green mass Landed in the center of the street a crater formed around its body the cracks etched in the street reached Sam's foot. Bruce's green body stood wobbling a little.

A dark voice echoed around. "Oh, please is this all you have? Come on Sammy I know you have some fight in you! And tucker no Lovebird comment tch tch tch. "He clicked his tongue dissatisfied, "Now come on! Let's have some fun Jazz? _Mother father?"_ He said it with so much scorn venom dripping with every word it made Sam sick. The green hulking beast charged again catching Dan off guard. Sam risked a peek just as The Hulk slammed in to the apparition. The force threw both of them to the ground with enough force they disappeared in a new crater. _Run! _One word rang through Sam's head she shot up running as fast as her feet would carry. She could hear the others their feet clambering after her it was in view just hundred yards away. The bright neon sigh glowed like a flare calling them closer. She could hear his angry yell and another building collapsing. The ground shook beneath them a pain cried rang out through the silence she stopped and spun around Tucker lay on his stomach Dan flying Faster towards them Jazz had stooped down to help him up.

"No! Just go leave me!" Tucker yelled pushing her hands away.

Tears streamed down her face "I won't leave you!" Jazz cried but Sam already had her by the wrist. "If we all die no one will be able to help Danny fix this!" Even as she said this, the words sounded hollow to her. Fix this how? And even if it was possible into what?

Jazz cried harder. "I love you!" She turned and ran dan was only a few feet away a dark chuckle was coax from his throat "How touching."

Tucker aimed right for in between the legs ghost or not the grenade would be a pain hit there. He stood up just as Dan reach him and with a war cry he shot forward.

Im sorry I was typing and just I can't I'm sorry This isn't how I wanted to end this but my bird just died so ok it's going to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I am so sorry about the last update being cut short and the fact I do not like homework over spring break I am updating again this week. I guess I should explain a little as to what had happen. My little keet Olivia was very old and she had been sick for a few days so I knew it would happen soon. I had her cage in the room with me and I was singing to her as a typed but she had been quiet for a while so I looked over and yeah you get the rest. I miss her so much but like I said I felt bad about not finishing the story (Not really at all that day) and I don't want to do my homework so I'm added and extra update but I will still update Saturday as well so goodie?

Tucker grabbed the small cylinder at his hip and let it fall at the same time Dan grabbed him by the neck yanking him up. He felt it stick to his foot and he swallowed thickly the hand holding his neck tighten. A sick smile crossed Dan's face but quickly fell as tucker kicked out hitting his target. It had not hurt as much as tucker had intended.

Dan Laughed. "Now, now tucker what a cheap shot and on your deathbed tch tch tch where's the spark?"

Tucker gave him a smile his hand wrapped around the small cylinder the lid flipped up to reveal a red button. "This isn't the spark you were expecting but it'll do. See you in Hell bastard." His thumb pressed down before Dan could react the sticky Bomb stuck to his jumpsuit.

The explosion sent Sam and Jazz forward. Sam was the first one up she helped Jazz up tears slid down the red headed girls face leaving clean streaks in the soot. Sam could fell the tears burning her eyelids and face on their way down a sob threaten to escape her lips as Jazz threw her arms around the Goth. The explosion had taken out the clone completely leave behind a leveled area.

"Come on before he sends another." Sam spoke with a ragged voice, which threaten to break. Jazz simply nodded and the two made their way quickly to the large building Maddie standing in the doorway ushering them in. The green bubble of the ghost shield had surrendered to Dan's wail almost as quickly as they had put it up which left them defenseless in a sense. Yes, they had their weapons but if another clone or worst the original shows up before they made it out of the building, he could simply collapse it on them destroying their hopes of escape and them. The three woman rushed down the crumbling stairs carefully. The door had been throw off the hinges by an ecto-blast making their downward escalade quicker. Jack was waiting the spectral speeder fired up and ready in front of the escape hatch.

"Come on girls." He said as he climbed in to the driver's seat and for once, no one feared that fact.

(linebreak.. oh by the way good song to listen to why reading this 'cause I'm listening to it as I write thrive by switchfoot or one of the darker skillet songs really sets a tone.)

The team had all suited up in a way and was loading on to the fighter jet when the alarm sounded. It's shrill, high-pitched scream echoing around the helicarrier loudly.

"Incoming bogeys all personally ready battle stations!" The hellicarrier was still a sitting duck.

Danny looked up shock and surprise written over all over his features he cursed under his breath before shooting up.

"Damn that kid does not know how to work in a team." Tony complained.

The icy-cold wind whooshed there his snowy white locks pushing it flat to his skull. His fist clenched as he flew as fast as he could. He yanked up his body halting midair to stop collision. The red huntress glared harshly from beneath her visor as she pulled her hover board to a stop.

"Watch where you're going ghost!" She snapped Danny could only stare. Behind her stood or rather floated were almost all of his ghostly enemies and allies some he did not know and others he never expected to see outside of the Ghost Zone. Walker and his goonies, Vlad, and Dan were the only ones missing. Danny could not help but notice Clockwork was missing his heart wretched at that.

"Danny!" A girl's voice cried happily as a black and white blur shot forward grabbing him in a death grip.

"Danielle?" He said surprise. "DANIELLE!" He returned the hug just as hard.

"Amigo!" "Great One!" "Punk." "Dipstick" The greeting went on and on as each full ghost greeted the halfa.

"Valarie what's going on?" Danny got out between hugs from the yetis from the far frozen and licked from Wulf and Cujo.

"Well ghost punk a few days after you left Amity Park fell off the map again. Luckily, I was looking for you when it happen. But as a was looking through the rumble of what was left Dani found me and with the other ghosts they explained what they knew. Which seemed all to con so I decide we would find the Avengers to see if they could help imagine my surprise and disgust when we run in to you? Which reminds me why is it that the guy the ghost said came in and did this has the same insignia on his chest as you?"

"Huh yeah 'bout that." He scratched his neck nervously. "We were just coming to find you guys it's bigger than any of you know."

"Danny?" Danielle asked looking it to her cousin's eyes, which he closed. She knew what it was Vlad had gotten Danny's DNA after the ordeal with Dan and she had his memories. "How is this possible?"

"You notice clockwork isn't here?"

Frostbite spoke up. "The master of time was not at his castle which was destroyed when we went past it." A somber silence had fallen on the ghost even the ecto-pusses knew of Clockwork his being was legendary.

"He knew of this." One of the observers stated.

"He knew of the consiquises(sp?) When he cheated." Another added.

"So he paid the price with his life when Dan escaped." A third one finished.

"Who's Dan?" Valarie asked first it was obvious that others were thinking the same thing.

"Before you go shooting at me let me explain this fully! I will do everything in my power to stop him. And I will never ever in my afterlife become him."

Danielle cut in here. "I guess I should mention the fact Vlad's dead and there's a plane coming our way."

Danny spun around and sure, enough the same plane he was about to board before the ghost had arrived was fling towards them full speed. "Wait Vlad's dead!?" It hit him suddenly as the words sunk in.

Dani smiled sadly. "Yeah and as much as I hated that man he died at the hands of Dan so I actually feel a little sorry for the poor bastard."

"Language Danielle." Danny said giving her a fatherly glare (A/N Hint hint nudge nudge)

She put her hands on her hips. "Wonder where I learned in from Danny."

He smiled but before he could speak up the jet had whooshed past depositing its load consisting of Tony.

Ok so I really need to do my homework and it's over a thousand words I'm done. Reviews make me happy so click the little button and type something please : )


	15. Chapter 15

Ok sorry for the day late update but yesterday our fridge broke so we got a new one, which meant cleaning time! Yeah not fun. Before I start, I just like to add an author's note: One, after this chapter there is only going to be a few more. Two, I'm think about doing a DPxSg1 crossover so if you're interested I will but a preview at the end of this. Three, A review from MAN OF CARTOON made me laugh because of how I'm going to end it just wait. : )

Dan was fuming and even Walker was smart enough not to say a word. Loki remand silent as well behind him stood an army of Frost giants (A/N I just want to say in Norse mythology Frost giants are kind of like trolls random fact.) Armed and ready for battle. They stood in the ruins of Amity Park among them stood ghost such as walker and his officers, and other blobs of ecto-plasmic goo.

"They escaped," Dan growled out angrily. "But not before I killed one at least."

"Yes well let them go we have what we need…" He was cut off by an explosion of dimensions. Amity Park was on Earth again.

Earlier in the Zone…

"Jack watch out!" Maddie screamed as a large floating rock in front of them blow up. A green ecto-blast the cause. Jack swirled the occupants of the spectral speeder 2 were hurled around.

"Kids get ready we are going to have to fight our way out!" Jack yelled over the sound of another missed blast.

"We figured that." Sam said already grabbing a bazooka from the storage area in the back. She looked at Jazz. "Ready Ghost Getter?"

Jazz smiled taking her usual weapon (A/N for the life of me I cannot remember the thing she uses against spectra all the time) "Always ghost getter 2!"

"Wait for me this gives me another chance to use my Maddie Modulator! In case Dan uses his ghostly wail!" Maddie said Climbing in the back with them.

"Just like old times." Sam said with a small smile. "Ready?"

Jazz nodded. "Time to take down another Clone."

"Always." Maddie added.

Sam opened the hatch it opened with a hiss as the air depressurized. But before she could step out Jack yelled a warning. "There's a portal ope!" He was cut off as the green swirling mass of the sudden portal sucked them in.

Earlier on earth…

Danny sighed as tony flew down by them. "Team work you know where we wait for each other ever heard of it?"

"Ohmygosh!" Both Danielle and Valerie squealed as they say who it was.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "Wow never though you two would be scream fan girls nor so much alike."

Tony smiled but it was hidden beneath his helmet. "I would say looks like you got a fan club to but we need to get back to business you know saving the world and saving our butts from Fury."

Danny opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when a portal opened up and out shot the spectral speeder 2 out and right into him.

I know I know short compared to what I have been giving up I'm not really happy with this chapter because I'm distracted and my cat just bite my thigh so I'm done for now.


	16. authors note

I'm so sorry for not updating in forever but I'm not giving up on this story just simply pausing it. Don't worry I will finish it just not soon because my plot bunnies have rabies and have bit me hard. I don't have writers block because I know what I'm going to do with this story it's just that I can't focus on this story so I'm going to write my other story. I don't know if it's going to be one long one-shot or a mulitchapter one but it is Danny phantom. Ok well it's a mega cross-over I don't know when I will post it schools over May 22 so probably around then that will give me time to get it ready and together just please be faithful this story is not over!


End file.
